1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to jumping equipment in the field of entertainment, sports and leisure activities. Jumpers are devices that may be strapped to the legs and feet to allow easy running and/or jumping. Some of the problems of previous devices were a rigid base that required the wearer to move continuously and did not allow a natural foot and leg movement which was devoid of stiffness, thus making running difficult and fatiguing the wearer.
2. Objects of the Invention
It is an object of this invention to provide a device that facilitates jumping, walking and running in long, easy strides, and excellent maneuvering.
Another object of this invention is to provide heel and toe control between the wearer's foot and the ground.
Another object of this invention is an elastic system that conserves energy, is lightweight, allows control and stability.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of this invention will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention and the accompanying drawings.
3. Prior Art
A. U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,217 by Wilhoyte shows a leg extension device with a horizontal elongated base comparative in size with the foot pad and base, and capable of being articulated by means of pivots so as to impart natural foot and leg movement. This device is used in place of a stool or ladder.
B. U.S. Pat. No. 1,575,847 by King et al. discloses a plunger and spring arrangement attached to a foot rest or pedal which permits a "pogo like" jumping motion.
C. U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,962 by Hoffmeister teaches the use of a rubber elastic as a compression spring with a tube and rod arrangement that allows essentially a vertical (up and down) movement to the wearer. None of the patents provide satisfactory control and stability in both running and jumping. The device of this invention has a novel elastic arrangement that allows the foot platform to apply force to the front or back of the base. This critical feature allows toe action by the wearer similar to the motion of a trampoline jumper who uses his toes to control his actions and height of his jumps. To further aid running and maneuvering, poles similar to ski poles may be used.